Be My Girl
by SmilesLasting
Summary: In which Kakashi attempts to woo his favorite student. 100 word drabble anthology.
1. lethargy

**prompt: lethargy**

* * *

"So," asked the medic nin, "what did you want to see me for?"

"It seems that I'm suffering from a severe case of lethargy," the patient explained woefully.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm not falling for that."

"I can't even gather the energy to cook proper meals or clean my apartment."

"Uh huh."

"Or to take a bath, or water Mr. Ukki," he continued, making sure his shoulders' slump looked extra miserable.

"Really."

"But there _is_ a cure."

She tilted her head inquisitively. "Which would be?"

"You moving in with me."


	2. evidence

**prompt: evidence**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Hm?" He glanced up from his book to meet a familiar, disapproving green gaze.

"You're reading porn again, aren't you?"

"Actually, Sakura, this is a thought-provoking story with profound philosophical lessons," replied Kakashi, miffed.

"The evidence is on your face, sensei."

He blinked. She sighed.

"You only look this gleeful when reading _Icha Icha Paradise_," she explained.

Kakashi shut his book and set it down. "Actually, Sakura, I'm this 'gleeful' right now because I'm seeing my favorite student today."

"What, are you seeing Sasuke-kun?"

"No, I'm seeing _you_."


	3. quarrel

**prompt: quarrel**

* * *

"It's filth!"

"On the surface, Icha Icha seems dirty, but it contains a deeper meaning," Kakashi said defensively.

"It's _porn,_" retorted Sakura. "There_ is_ no deeper meaning."

"You only say that because you haven't read it. Why do you hate it so much, anyway?"

"Because lately all you ever do is read that book," Sakura said, scowling.

Her former teacher smiled. "Do you know why I read it so often lately?"

"No."

"Because I need it to distract me."

She blinked. "Distract you from what?"

"Thinking all day about a certain pink-haired kunoichi."


	4. better

**prompt: better**

* * *

"Isn't it funny how we've known each other for years, yet hardly know anything about the other?" Sakura asked.

"Does it matter?" Kakashi flipped to the next page of his orange-backed novel. "I already know everything I need to know about you, Sakura."

She shot him a glare.

"Oh, really?" she said coolly. "Which would be?"

"That you deserve a man more handsome than Sasuke, more spontaneous than Naruto, more intelligent than Shikamaru and more romantic than Gai."

"And that'd be you?"

"See, Sakura, you already know everything you need to know about me."


	5. sex

**prompt: sex**

* * *

"People say you're quite knowledgeable about sex, sensei," Sakura said suddenly.

"What a loaded question," Kakashi remarked. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"No! I just thought I'd ask a question..." She blushed furiously. "See, about my virginity..."

"I'd be happy to take it, Sakura."

Her jaw dropped. "Sensei, that is _so wrong_."

"What?"

"You just casually said you'd take my virginity!"

"Er," Kakashi began awkwardly, "I didn't mean take your virginity, Sakura, I meant take your question."

"...Oh."

"But I wouldn't mind taking your virginity either. Gently, of course."


	6. poke

**prompt: poke**

* * *

There was a poke on her right shoulder, so Sakura turned her head in that direction to find the instigator.

"Over here, Sakura."

She turned angrily to the left, where Kakashi was waiting. "Sensei, stop playing pranks on me!"

He gave her the puppy dog eyes, so she turned back to her book with a huff. But soon enough, he was poking her right shoulder again. This time she swung her face to the left, having learned from the past—

And suddenly her lips were on his masked ones.

"Got you," he said, his visible eye crinkling.


	7. addiction

**prompt: addiction**

* * *

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you here for this time?" the medic asked, as her former teacher took a seat on the cot. "I heard you requested me specifically."

"Yes," he said, nodding. "It's addiction, you see, and I'm afraid you're the only one who can relieve me from the withdrawal symptoms."

Sakura let out a small gasp. "Oh, no, sensei. I'll do my best to help you. What are you addicted to?"

He smiled, and pointed a finger right in her direction. "Your smile."


	8. schedule

**prompt: schedule**

* * *

"Sakura, I have a grand suggestion that will benefit the both of us."

"Oh?" The medic looked up from her work to meet her sensei's gaze. "Do tell."

"Take a few days off of work."

"Tsunade-shishou would kill me," Sakura responded automatically. Then her green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you're too busy," Kakashi said.

"How does _me_ taking days off benefit_ you_ at all?"

He frowned. "Sakura, if your schedule is packed, how am I supposed to find the time to take you out and win your heart?"


	9. flowers

**prompt: flowers**

* * *

Kakashi described his symptoms. "I feel like something's trying to spill out of me all the time, and my insides constantly switch from hot to cold and vice versa." He paused, then smiled at Sakura behind his mask. "Actually, I think it would do you good to catch it, too."

The medic recoiled immediately. "I don't want to catch what you... eh?" She blinked in surprise.

Because suddenly, a bouquet was in her face, full of her favorite flowers.

"It's love sickness," Kakashi said. "Are you absolutely sure you don't want to catch it?"


End file.
